Fun In The Sun
by CSI3Snickers
Summary: In response to a challenge...NS


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but Shelby and Erin (who in real life are my best friends). I wish I could come up with a witty disclaimer, but I'm not that talented.**

**AN: This is probably the longest author's note I wrote. This is a response to EquestrianBabe's challenge. The challenge I did was:**

**1.) a bad sunburn 2.) Water fight 3.)Child's sing along CD**

**4.)long car ride 5.)big waves 6.)pink w/ yellow polka dots bikini**

**7.)strange sunburn pattern (well, it's not really strange, but it is to the story… just a little bit.**

**8.) a storm**

**The story moght not make sense for a while, but it will...Hopefully.**

**Enjoy!**

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Lindsay," Sara replied. "For the eightieth time…" she muttered. Lindsay heard it and snickered. Lindsay, although she's already 12, still takes delight in annoying the heck out of people older than her. It was just a fun little game she had started right after Nick got in the thruway.

Sara was sitting in the front passenger seat, with Nick driving his recently issued Denali. Lindsay was in the middle of the back seat. She had brought two of her friends along too—Erin and Shelby.

They were going to Sand Harbor Beach, which happened to be more than 300 miles from Las Vegas. Catherine apparently had to go to Ohio for a convention of some sort. She kept complaining about how Lindsay was looking forward to this trip, how she'd love to give her daughter a break, blah, blah, blah… Sara finally rolled her eyes and offered to take Lindsay. After almost being asphyxiated by Catherine, she claimed she needed a release from work anyway—she still has ten weeks of paid leave that she could claim anytime. Then Catherine said she needed to have someone with a Y chromosome to go with them, because being the crime scene analyst that she is, rape cases and kidnapping were frequent in the beach at the time.

Catherine had contemplated on who to pick. Warrick had a court date. Greg would probably temporarily forget about the kids to go look for a date. Grissom? Well, she didn't want the kids to tell her a story about looking for a DB under the sandy beach. And that left Nick.

Nick wasn't busy, and he had the day off anyway. Plus, Sara was going to be there. She was seriously thinking of giving the two a much needed push. A shove works better, actually. And _this_ shove is strong enough without having either one say, "What the hell?"

Nick pulled over at a rest stop, feeling the need to stretch his legs after driving for three straight hours. He still had about an hour to go, so he took this opportunity. Sara had offered to drive but, ever the gentleman; he refused, claiming that he could get arrested in Texas for that.

"Any of you little ladies want a bite to eat?" he drawled.

"Yeah, I just want a pretzel or something, though," Lindsay said.

"I second the motion," Sara piped up.

They all got off the Denali, and made their way in the busy rest stop. Nick and Sara made their way to Auntie Anne's while the girls headed for the bathroom. Nick ordered their food to go, while Sara stood beside him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" she asked good-naturedly, while rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine, honey," Nick replied, his hand on his neck to try to work off the kinks. Sara reached up and massaged his neck with one hand.

"Is that better?" Sara asked. Nick just moaned in agreement.

At that time, the girls had approached them, giving each other a knowing smile. The two adults didn't seem to notice.

Minutes later, the five went back to the Denali with pretzels and different drinks in hand. After buckling up, Nick put his pretzel down on the dashboard and his soda on the cup holder. As soon as he swerved for the road, his pretzel slid to Sara's side. It almost fell onto the mat, but Sara caught it.

Nick glanced at her, "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine. How are you gonna eat and drive?"

"Hey, I can multitask fine…you of all people should know that." Sara rolled her eyes.

He took the pretzel from her and took a bite. He drove with one hand, and he tried to reach for his soda wit the hand he was currently driving with. The Denali shifted to the right, and he heard honks from the right lane. He jumped a little and immediately took hold of the wheel with both hands, dropping his pretzel by the cup holder.

Sara snorted a laugh, which didn't go unnoticed by Nick.

"Hey, I'm telling you, I can multitask just fine," he feigned anger.

"The evidence never lies, Nicky," Sara laughed. "It's okay to ask for help, you know."

"Fine, you win," he said grudgingly as he handed Sara his pretzel.

"There was never a competition, Nick." He glared at her, and all he got was her trademark 'slightly-puckered-lip-with-a-raised-left-eyebrow'. And he loved it.

She broke of a piece of the soft pretzel and held it by Nick's mouth. Nick took it by his teeth and then ate it. He then decided to make the most of this. When Sara held the piece by his mouth, he took both the pretzel and her fingertips in his mouth. He tasted the salty, smooth skin that was uniquely Sara.

"Nick, you're getting your DNA on me!" she joked.

"I know you don't mind…" he said sultrily and winked.

"Look, Nick. I know no woman had ever told you this, but there's a first time for everything: _shove_…_it._" She turned to the window to hide the blush creeping up to her cheeks and the smile that broke out. Nick didn't make a big deal of it, because he could see her trying to stop smiling on the side mirror.

Lindsay rolled her eyes at the innuendos that she understood. She mouthed to her friends, "We should have just hitchhiked."

They all broke out in giggles, making Sara turn to their direction and raised her eyebrow in question. Nick looked at them briefly from the rear view mirror.

Lindsay uttered, "Someone…farted?" The two adults didn't seem convinced.

She immediately and awkwardly changed the subject with the first thing that popped from her brain. "So, Erin, what do you think of George Eads?" They all had been having a crush on the tall, brunette actor, which was just in time for their growth, by all means, spurt.

Erin tagged along, "Oh, gosh, yeah. He's so hot. But then again, I'm just stating the obvious."

Shelby sighed dreamily, "Hmm…yeah. The accent gets me. And his eyes…And his lips…And his dark brown hair…And that smile…I could go on, but I just short-circuited." The girls laughed at her monologue.

Sara suddenly added herself in the conversation. "Oh, yeah, I know what you mean," she smiled ever so widely. The three girls shared shocked expressions.

Noticing it, Sara went on, "What? Sometimes I watch CSI on my day off. Oh, did you girls see the Steamiest Southern Stars?"

"Yeah," the trio squealed. Erin added, "Yeah, I watched it with my mom, and she thinks that he should have been in the top 5 somewhere."

Shelby said, "Yeah, that's what my sister thinks so too."

Nick cut off, "Wait, wait, wait. Is this the guy who was in the dog walker movie?"

"Yeah, 'Just a Walk in the Park' How would you know about that…Nick?" Sara teased.

Nick tried to glare at her, "There was nothing on!"

"Sure, Nicky. Whatever happened to your 150 channels?"

He looked guilty. "Fine, so I watched it. But only because of the blond chick."

The four ladies just laughed it off. They went on and on about the dark-haired actor. Nick, on the other hand, saw a brown sign saying, 'Sand Harbor Beach: 30 miles'.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lusting over this dog-walker, but we're half an hour from the beach now."

"Nice!" The trio exclaimed.

One exit, eleven stop lights, and forty minutes later, they were in Sandy Harbor.

Nick carried his and the girls' bags. Sara carried hers and a beach ball. The girls raced to an empty spot in the sand, Lindsay and Shelby double-teaming the beach umbrella, while Erin carried the boom box.

When they reached an empty space, the three set up the beach umbrella. When Nick and Sara reached their space, they both put down what they brought. Each took out a huge, white beach towel and laid it down the sand.

"Okay, girls, let's go change," Sara, who had been wearing denim shorts and a red tank top, said.

Nick, who had been wearing a white muscle shirt and a baggy khaki shorts, teased, "I get a head start, I don't need a changing room!"

The four just walked off. Sara turned around just in time to see Nick peel of his muscle shirt to reveal his well muscled back. She stopped her tracks, having just short-circuited. She went on to watch him take off his baggy shorts to reveal a blue surfing shorts. She almost lost it when she saw him try to fine tune the adjustment, tightening the drawstring and running his fingers on the waistband, trying to be comfortable. Oh so innocently sexy.

Sara was about to go on with her carnal thoughts about him when she felt a firm, grip from Lindsay.

"Sara, can we go now? You'll have plenty of time to drool over Uncle Nick later," she said, half whining, half smiling. She pulled her to the changing room, not giving Sara a chance to speak. The changing room was full except for a handicapped stall.

"Is it okay if we all share that stall?" Sara pointed to the stall. Not wanting to wait any longer, the girls agreed.

The stall was, thankfully, big enough for more than four people. As they were changing, Lindsay decided to up the ante.

"So Sara, what's the deal with you and Uncle Nick?"

"Excuse me?" Sara asked in disbelief. She almost had an MI.

"You know, the flirting, the ogling, the icky touching, what's that all about?"

"Your mom put you up to this, didn't she? That Catherine…" Sara was already trying to formulate how to murder her.

"Please, Sara. I have a mind of my own. So, do share."

Sara laughed, "You're kidding me, right?"

Lindsay gave her a twelve year old version of 'do-I-look-like-I'm-freakin'-kidding?'

Sara just continued changing. "We're friends. Best of friends."

"Uh-huh… You're in love with him, aren't you?" Shelby looked at her.

"Wh—How… What do you…You know about all this?" Shock just kept on pouring on Sara.

"Sara, I've been in the SUV with you and Nick for about four hours," Shelby elaborated.

Erin muttered, "Plus the fact that our whole clique knows about you and Nick helps, too."

"The whole clique? What clique? I-I don't even know them! They don't even know me!" Sara was having a mini-fit at this time.

Lindsay calmly said as she was putting on sunscreen, "Hey, our lives are so boring. I told them your story because it's so…movie-worthy. It's like a piece of literature," she then dramatically continued, "The saga of emotions…Love itself unspoken yet known to the barest sense of the world…The tension could be cut with a knife…" She stopped her drama and said, "It's a lot better than listening to each other's stories about camp. They're tuning in and asking me about it every week. Thanks to you and Uncle Nick, I got in the Writer's Club because teachers think I'm making it up. They said that it's almost impossible for that to happen in real life."

"Your teachers know about me and Nick?" Sara asked. The girls simply nodded.

Erin finished it off with, "You're in denial, aren't you?"

The girls descended from the changing room to their empty spot where Nick had his hands on his hips and his sunglasses on, looking at them.

"Hey, David Caruso," Sara greeted.

Nick chuckled, "Took you long enough."

The girls headed on to the water, leaving Nick and Sara alone.

"Stay on the shallow end!" Nick called after them. Lindsay gave him the thumbs up and then continued walking. The water wasn't that far off from their spot, though.

Sara took off her peach sarong and stuffed it in her bag. Nick just stayed there, looking at her through his dark lenses. She was wearing a light blue athletic two piece. Sara could feel his heated gaze and smirked.

"What? It was either this or a pink with yellow dots bikini," she joked.

"No, it's just, you know…I've only seen you like this a handful of times," Nick sheepishly admitted.

Nick laid down on his stomach on top of his large beach towel. Sara did the same. Nick pulled his gym bag close to him and shuffled around his gym bag for something. He took out his IPod, and put the earphones in his ear.

Sara did the same with her huge tote bag. She pulled out a sunscreen. She threw it to Nick, who was turning his head here to there, looking around at girls showing large amounts of skin freely.

"What?" He said, rubbing the spot on his head where he was hit.

"And here I was, flattered that you were staring at me in this," she motioned at her two piece.

Nick laughed, "Aw, Sar, you know I only have eyes for you." He kissed her on the cheek briefly.

"You better," she pulled away. "Can you put sunscreen on me?"

"Sure thing, babe." Nick took the bottle of sunscreen and sat up. He squirted the lotion on Sara's back and spread it all over her smooth back. He was on cloud nine when he heard her moan and sigh in contentment. He then poured some lotion on his hands and spread it on her long legs. Sara moaned again, loving the feel of his callused, yet soft hands gliding all over her legs. She had to bite down her lip to stop the sounds of pleasure that threatened to come out when he stroked her thigh with his long, warm fingers. She turned over and laid on her back to let Nick put on sunscreen on her stomach. Nick heard her sharp intake of breath when he spread the sunscreen on her abdomen. He then went on to put some in her arms and her legs.

"Mm… thanks Nicky."

"My pleasure…and yours…" he suggestively said, earning a smack from her. "My turn."

Nick lay down on his stomach and Sara sat on his butt. He wiggled his butt for a few times to try and get comfortable. Sara just closed her eyes at the seemingly arousing sensation. Sara poured the lotion on her hand and rubbed them together before spreading them on Nick's muscular back. She knew that he knew she loves touching his hard, taut muscles. Luckily, this hasn't been the first time she's experienced this.

She went on and unconsciously put on several more layers of sunscreen, which was unnecessary, using it as an excuse to touch him. It wasn't until she was snapped out of her reverie with the sound of a camera click.

Both the adults shot their heads up to the direction of the sound, only to see Lindsay holding up a camera phone.

"I just thought I'd get mom a souvenir" she teased smugly.

"That's it…" Nick stood up and took off his earphones and his sunglasses. The girls feigned fear and Lindsay dropped her camera phone in the direction of her tote bag. The girls shrieked when Nick took a step forward rather quickly, telling them to run. Sara did the same.

The trio sprinted to the water while the two adults jogged, knowing that they'd get them in the water anyway. Once they were in the water, Lindsay dove under and held her breath, praying that Nick or Sara won't see her. Nick dove for Lindsay, while Sara swam after Erin and Shelby.

Nick grabbed Lindsay by the waist and hoisted her up the water. He dove under again just a little to put her on his shoulders. He then walked over to Sara, who already had Shelby and was trying to catch Erin, the athletic one.

"Nick, we're outnumbered," Sara called to him. Nick took longer than usual to walk over to her because of the water and Lindsay gripping onto his neck to death. Nick and Sara then put Shelby and Lindsay on the rocks, so they could go after Erin. After Nick and Sara treaded the water, Erin swam easily to the deeper end of the water. Nick and Sara swam faster, not wanting Erin to go there. As soon as they were face to face in the deep end, Sara told Erin, "Erin, sweetie, can you get off the deep end? It must be like 6 feet in here." Sara had been floating by kicking on the water, and Erin was doing the same. Nick meanwhile, was just tip-toed.

"Oh, this is nothing, Sara," Erin calmly said, diving underwater again to get away from Nick, who was trying to grab her. While Nick was swimming after Erin freestyle, Sara was underwater doing breaststrokes. I wasn't until they were near shore did they catch her. Nick had grabbed on to her waist while Sara gripped her leg. Nick pulled her out and put her down the sand, where Lindsay and Shelby had ran to right after they were put on the rocks.

"Wow," Nick gasped. "You sure you're 12?"

Erin laughed, "Yup. I'm the youngest member of our junior varsity swim team."

Sara just shook her head. Nick turned to Sara and then did a double take on Erin.

"How long have you been swimming?"

"When I was four. So that's…about eight years."

"Oh my goodness," Sara smiled at her.

"Whew! You go, kiddo," Nick said, and ruffled her hair.

The three then stalked off to the shore and Nick and Sara were alone again. They went back to their empty spot and put on their sunglasses to lie down on their backs to relish the sun.

"You know, Nick, the girls gave me the third degree in the changing room," Sara told him, without turning to him.

Nick turned his head to her and said, "Ohh…so that's why you took so damn long."

"And get this, their whole clique knows about us."

"How?"

"Well, Lindsay told me that this thing that we have is much more interesting than summer camp stories."

"Wow…kids…"

"Oh, yeah. Don't get a heart attack when I tell you this: their teachers put Lindsay in the Writer's Club because of us."

Nick propped his head up with his hand and laid on his side to look at Sara more intently. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, they think that Lindsay's making this whole thing up, and now they think she has this super active imagination."

"I never would've guessed…" Nick chuckled.

Sara then turned to Nick and put her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Nick, when are we gonna tell the team about us?"

"Well, I was actually thinking of telling them tonight. You know, after this."

"What about Cath? I want her to be there when we tell them."

"Anything you say," Nick said kissing her on the lips. "Mmm, I've been waiting for that all day."

"Me too," Sara mumbled, leaning in for another kiss. She cupped his face and Nick laid Sara down on her back, so he was partially on top of her, his hand on her waist, while the other supported his weight. Sara snaked her arm on his neck and started a trail to run her fingers through his short cropped hair. Nick's tongue sought hers and they exchanged slick warmth. Nick's hand traveled lower to slide up and down her thigh.

"Can I roll my eyes now?" Lindsay sighed. She was actually happy because she had just won a bet with her friends, which was that they'd kiss by the end of the day.

Nick and Sara pulled away and sat up, flushed and breathless.

"You're in public, you know," Lindsay went on. "Haven't' you ever heard of public indecency?"

Nick and Sara exchanged amused glances.

"I know the law, too," she just kept on going. "Plus my mom gave me 'the talk'…Thanks for bringing back a scarring memory," she sarcastically finished.

Sara cleared her throat, "So what brings you here, Linds?"

"Well, I was gonna ask you guys to play with us with the big waves, but seeing how you guys are…what did mom say?" she paused for a moment. "Colupating? Clopuating? Copulating! Yeah, that's the word. Seeing how you guys are copulating, never mind."

Nick just laughed while Sara was mortified. "No, we'll play with you girls," Nick stood up. Sara was still sitting up. Nick offered his hand and pulled Sara up.

The three approached Shelby and Erin who were wading in the water. As soon as Lindsay hit the water, she motioned for her two friends to come over. Then she said, rather loudly for Nick and Sara to hear, "Pay up! They kissed…and more!" The two adults just shrugged it off.

Nick stealthily grabbed Lindsay by her waist and put her up on his shoulders. Shelby did the same for Sara. They went over by the big waves, Erin skillfully swimming after them. Nick raised Lindsay higher so she could crash with the big wave. Lindsay squealed when huge amounts of force and water hit her. Both her and Nick had been hit directly by the wave, and as soon as they pulled their heads out of the water, they were laughing so hard. Sara and Shelby just stayed where the wave calmly reached them, and so was Erin. Nick then went over and did the same for Shelby. Then Erin. She let Erin go after they treaded water.

Nick then dove under and sneakily went over to Sara. He put his head between her legs so she was up on his shoulders. As soon as Sara felt Nick's hair on her thigh, she yelped. It wasn't until Nick pulled his head up the water did Sara laugh at the sight of herself perched on Nick's strong shoulders. Nick walked them over to the big wave, and he tiptoed to go higher even just a little, and then loads of water hit them both full force, driving them underwater. Sara pulled her head out of the water first, and then Nick. He walked over to her while he shook water out of his ears and tousled his hair.

He whispered to her ear, "You liked that, didn't you?"

Sara kissed him on the lips briefly and said, "You know I did."

Then they went on another big wave. One after the other. Little did they realize that Lindsay and her friends had gone back to their spot, sunbathing. When they did , they went back to their spot, too They were both soaking wet and sticky from the salt water.

They sat down with the kids, who were singing along with a child's sing along CD. They had been singing "Frere Jacques" and were laughing at their own silliness with making up the lyrics.

Nick laughed, "Well, that's one way to learn French."

The girls smirked and then changed the program to radio, which played, "Man, I Feel like A Woman" by Shania Twain. Nick rolled his eyes at the irony. He turned on his IPod again and listened to "Are You Gonna Be My Girl?" by The Jets. Soon, a mix of "Big black boots, long brown hair, she's so sweet with her get back stare…" and "The best thing about being a woman is to have a prerogative to have a little fun" being sung into the hot air became so confusing that they stopped altogether. They laughed at their confused faces and then Nick just lost it and took off his earphones and started singing with the girls.

Beachgoers laughed and smiled at the sight of them—a young married couple with their three children having fun singing a song that could deflate a man's ego. All they needed was a dog and a son and they would've been the billboard of a perfect family.

The song ended and there was a scatter of applause for them. They sheepishly smiled and said thanks to them. When the small crowd dispersed, Nick looked at Sara and they kissed softly. Thankfully, the girls didn't notice, or else they would've had to listen to their rants of disgust.

An hour later, the five were lying under the sun, listening to the radio. Nick had fallen asleep after Sara rubbed his back unconsciously. The girls thought of burying him into the sand, but Sara disagreed because Nick might wake up screaming for mercy. Lindsay understood and they became quiet for a long while. Fortunately, it wasn't an awkward silence. Soon, the three girls had fallen asleep under the sun, leaving Sara the only one awake.

Sara set up the beach umbrella right on top of them, so they won't get bad sunburns. She took out a magazine to read while listening to the radio. The song was cut off by a long beep and a monotonous voice saying, "Please be advised of a thunderstorm warning" that kept repeating over and over and dictating places. After the announcement, Sara softly cursed and leaned her head to Nick's ear and shook him gently.

"Nick, baby, we have to go. There's a thunderstorm coming," she whispered. She heard Nick mumble for a few times, and then he got up and stretched.

"All right. Why don't you wake up the girls while I change?" he asked groggily. Sara just nodded. Nick headed on to the men's changing room.

"Girls, girls. We're cutting the trip short. There's a thunderstorm coming this way," Sara said softly while she shook them all gently. It took a while to get them all ready, and by the time Nick got back, they were stretching.

"We're just gonna go change," Sara said as she came across Nick.

About two hours later, they were in the Denali, about two and a half hours away from Vegas. The girls were sound asleep as soon as Nick got on the thruway.

"Hey, Nick."

"Yeah?" he glanced at Sara.

"Let's go straight to the lab."

"Why?"

"Because the girls have nowhere to go yet, since their parents took the day off. Besides, it's about half an hour closer. Let's just drop them off after the thunderstorm," Sara reasoned. "They can stay with Greg for a while. Or in the break room."

"Yeah, I bet it's a slow day anyway."

After a few minutes of talking about nothing in particular, Sara looked down on her left hand.

"Damn!" She exclaimed. Luckily, the girls were so tired that they were in deep sleep.

"What?" Nick asked, concerned

"I forgot to take off my ring."

"So?"

"So? Here's so," she hissed, taking off her ring and showing Nick her ring finger.

"Ohhh…well, I thought it's okay if they know?"

"I want to wait for Cath to come back, though. I mean, if anything, I want Catherine to know first." The two women had been especially close lately, for an unspoken reason. Probably because they've just come to the realization of how they missed each other when the team was put back together

"Then just leave it off. They won't notice a tan line."

"They're CSIs, Nick. Great CSIs."

"Well, just wrap something around it. I have a gauze in my first aid kit in the back. Just say you scraped it on a rock or something," Nick breezed through his answer. After seeing a rest stop, Nick pulled over. Both of them got down and opened the trunk to get his first aid kit. Nick wrapped gauze around Sara's ring finger, and taped it with a Transpore.

After a few minutes, they hit the road again, Sara falling asleep. By the time she woke up, was in Las Vegas Boulevard, minutes away from the lab. When they reached the parking lot, Nick noticed that she was awake.

"Hey Sunshine," he greeted cheekily. "I'm gonna call Greggo so he can help us with the girls."

"Sure thing."

Nick dialed his phone.

"_Yello, this is Greggo_," Greg greeted

"Hey Greg, listen, are you busy?"

"_Nope. Are you calling from the beach? 'Cause I can come over there and have some fun, too."_

"Uh-uh. We're in the parking lot, actually. Can you help us carry one of the girls to the break room?"

"_Oh yeah, of course, I'll be there in a few minutes"_

"All right, thanks Greg." Nick hung up.

As promised, Greg got to the parking lot in about three minutes. The spiky haired CSI smiled at the pair.

Nick and Sara carefully unbuckled the girls' seatbelts. Nick carefully gathered Erin in his arms, putting her head on his shoulder and her legs around his waist. Sara did the same for Shelby, who, thankfully was light enough for her. Greg then scooped up Lindsey, who, despite waking up a little, dropped her head on his shoulder and tightened her grip on his neck when she saw his familiar face.

A security guard opened the door for them when he saw what they were carrying. The three then laid the girls down on the break room couch. Nick, Sara, and Greg smiled when none of them even moved a muscle.

"Hey Greg, can you go get them visitor's passes? Just so they wouldn't get into anything," Sara softly told Greg. He nodded and headed to Judy's desk to go get three visitor's passes. Nick and Sara then went to the locker room to change into more appropriate lab clothes.

Catherine Willows had been walking happily to the break room to get coffee to go over her case files when she saw her daughter and her three friends.

She went over to Lindsay and smoothed out her hair. Lindsay stirred and opened her eyes groggily.

"Lindsay? You're back early. Too early."

"There was a storm. Mom? I thought you were in Ohio?" Lindsay sat up.

"It…got cancelled?"

"Mom…really," she sardonically said.

"Okay, fine, sweetie. There was no Ohio trip."

"You didn't want to go with us?"

"No, no, no. I—I just wanted to give your Uncle Nick and Sara a…push. I mean, this was the perfect opportunity to get them together, you know?" Catherine explained. Lindsay smiled, looking at the doorway. Catherine was almost had a heart attack when she saw Nick and Sara walking towards her, shaking their heads.

"We could've saved you the effort," Nick said, smugly.

Catherine was confused. "Wh—what? What do you mean?" She babbled.

Sara finished unwrapping the gauze off her left ring finger and said, "We got engaged two months ago."

**The End**

**AN: Yeah, I know, that was absolute cheese. But hey, I'm not forensicsfan, you know. PLEASE R/R! Thank you for reading this extremely long, pointless fic.**

**-Leann ) **


End file.
